General and Solider’s Tale
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Cloud has been invited into the Smash Bros tournament to fight against new warriors. But when he got invold with a mercenary named Ike by visiting his home, things started to shift between them. IkexCloud down the road and rated T for safety as of now


**(What??? A Smash fanfic out of me?! I've never want to write anything shipping Cloud with anyone in the Smash universe. But with the ship of IkexCloud, yea I want to write! Also to note from me, expecting love child between them!**

 **Also please note that I've never played Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn and Path of the Radiance, so I have to fine info on the characters mention in Ike's world.**

 **Characters (C) Nintendo, Square, Capcom, and Namco**

 **Love Child and OCs (C) Me)**

The mornings in the manor isn't want you imagine. Having to house close to seventy fighters can be a handful for Master Hand. He didn't want to have everyone come back. He knew a few formed a bound that can't be break.

A example of that was the bound between Ike and Cloud.

The two heavy Swordsmen were once mortal enemies. Cloud's nimble speed to Ike's brute force was enough to bring people at the edge of their feet. At first, Ike was the one winning his battles. But after his fifth win, the changes started to happen.

During the dinner hour, he didn't see Cloud and decided to find the other Swordsman. At first he went to Cloud's room to see no one in there. Next to the training hall to see, again, no one. Then he went to the gardens to find the man calm in the flower field. It was strange to see a sly smile on Cloud's face. The evening sun setting down to remember Peach's rule on the daisies. Don't step on them is what echoed in his mind. Walking around to the center, the glowing blue eyes looked at his in a startling matter.

"Oh." Cloud sigh to return to his usual self. "What do you want, Ike?"

"You didn't show up for dinner. I wasn't expecting you to be in the gardens."

"I was just relaxing. The fields here reminds me of a old friend. A very close friend."

Ike sat down next to Cloud. "Who was this friend of yours?"

"Her name was Aerith. She had a gentle soul and wanted to see the world outside of Midgar, my home. When she got out, I want to protect her. Then...you know, Sephiroth had to kill her due to being the only one who can stop him. She still haunts my dreams..."

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happen. Wasn't it Zack her boyfriend or something like that? You two were friends as well?"

"Friends slash co workers. We work for Shinra, the company who was taking the energy of the planet back home. When Zack oppose against them for using Mako, I got dragged along. I was out cold most of the time due to the poisoning, but I saw him die defending me. The blade I use, the Buster Sword, is all I have left of him. He told me to be a hero...and the young and foolish me followed that."

"Hehe, so I guess you and I aren't so different."

Cloud rose an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Where I came from, the beginning wasn't all fine and roses. My dad died while fighting against the Black Knight. I took control of his mercenary band afterwards. My sister, Mist, follows as well. We met the Laguz, shapeshifting people who can change into any animal you can think of, and that's how I met with Soren, my so called "Zack" in my life."

"You guys are best friends?"

"Polar opposites attracts. He's a mastery of wind magic due to his branded blood connecting to dragons. I wouldn't lead a good army without him. But we did continue to travel with one another, before I was called to the Smash Bros tournament."

"Ha, wonder what Tifa and Barret will think about you." Cloud laughed to himself.

"Yea, Same with Titania and Mist."

When Master Hand allowed Fighters to take their friends to their realm. Ike offered to take Cloud to his realm. The Swordsman agreed and within minutes, both were by a near by village. Cloud went in still fully dressed in his black leather uniform. People were a little scared until Ike caught up to the blond. Cloud notice a young girl selling flowers and decided to buy one for someone he cares for. Both then were caught by a fortune teller as she notice Cloud's clothing style was different than the others.

"My, my Ike. It seems your friend isn't from these parts." The teller laugh to see Cloud backing up.

"You could say that. He's just visiting."

"But care to sit down and see his future? I'm sure it will involve you in someway."

Cloud sat down on the pillows around the crystal ball. "Let's get this over with."

A few chanting words escape through the gypsy lady. Her eyes open slightly to see the two men just being still like stone. Her lips turned into a smile and a few giggles were heard.

"Well?" Cloud interrupted rudely.

"Ahh, a powerhouse duo. The general of Gierl's Mercenaries and the Solider of the world. Winning a tournament of legends."

"Tournament of legends?" Ike then got an idea. "Oh, the Smash Tournament!"

"Correct young general. But days after, hearts can't take part away from each other. The solider's head was fogged up with mixed emotions. Emotions the he felt once for a girl back home. The General, feeling the same way, drop everything to cherish the solider's beating heart. Wave of emotions sweep both of them...unable to be apart due to the world's law. The next tournament comes and the very emotions return to them. Unable to take it anymore, the general propose to his solider. Within days before their reunion, a seed of new life comes to the gardens of their home..."

"Sounds like a cheesy love story to me." Cloud laughed. "A general falling in love with his solider. Sounds corny."

"But it's tied to your future, young one. It might be two years down the line, or even close to two months. Your don't know when the first step will start. But even if you try to avoid it, it will happen. Regardless, this fortune was for free. Enjoy your visit, young one."

The two went to the outskirt campsite. It was filled with tents and people in it was armed with their weapons. One of them, a woman with long red hair and green eyes spotted the two together. She hugged Ike before seeing Cloud startled by her present. She saw the young male looking at her with confusing in his eyes. Patting his head, she laughed to turn her attention to Ike.

"Friend of yours, Ike?" She smiled at Cloud. "I can tell. You two sure are the same in appearance."

"I'm not general. I'm just a common solider here." Cloud spoke up.

"Oh, he's a mercenary?"

"You could say that." Ike laughed. "Where are the others?"

"Over by the mess tent. Oscar is cooking and I hope your new friend here have quite the hunger."

Cloud grown in both hunger and tiredness. Ike laughed to notice it and dragged him to the mess tent, where everyone started to bombard poor Cloud with questions.

"Hey, are you Ike's friend?" One of them asked.

"Uh...yes. And I'm know-"

"How can you wield a heavy sword despite your physical appearance?" Another one asked to interrupt Cloud.

"Well I-"

"Can you really cast magic? You know...like a Dark Knight?"

"Dark Knight? What are you-hey, I need my space!"

Over in the distance, Ike was laughing his head off to see his men so curious around Cloud's fighting style. The woman just nudged his arm to make him stop.

"Ok everyone give Cloud some space! He's tired and hungry. He'll be by me so he can get used to the campsite without being bombarded with questions!" Ike shouted to his Mercenaries.

Everyone just awed and returned to their daily duties. A young girl with short brown hair came running up to Ike and hugged him. Cloud thinks she must be related to him or something of the like.

"Oh, sorry. She's my sister."

"Greetings...uh..." The Girl looked at the blond's appearance.

"Cloud. I tried to tell you all but the army seems to want to know me better."

"Oh, ok Cloud. My name is Mist...and I'm Ike's little sister. I'm sure Soren would love to meet you."

"Like everyone else in the army?"

"Soren is actually in the war tent coming up with new orders for the mercenaries, Cloud." The woman spoke up laughing. "Oh, I've never introduce myself. My name is Titania. I would like to see you fight, Cloud."

"Fighting before dinner? I could use some training. It'll get me better for the tournament."

Both walked up to the large training field with the siblings behind them to watch. Cloud lunge forward with his blade to use a horizontal swing to trick his target. But failed when Titania blocked it with her lance's handle. The blond followed her movements to see the lance gliding it's way across the sword's base. Dodging the coming blow, Cloud strike once more to disarm his opponent with his vertical swing knocking out the weapon from Titania's hands.

"I must say. Your quick on your feet, Cloud. Despite the sword you carry, your truly a worthy opponent."

"Uh...thanks?" Cloud could have sworn Ike said it was a complement.

The four return to the campsite to see food being pasted around. The blond could feel his stomach growling louder to the point that anyone from a mile away can hear it. Ike laugh to get the roasted bear and some carrots for the poor guy. Cloud sat down to see a light blue cat like creature walking it's way to him. The animal was bigger than his would imagine but it was calm none the least. Cloud began to pet it to hear a loud purring from it. It laid down next to the man until Ike came back with some food for them.

"Eat up. Are you at all good for eating animal?" Ike question to smirk at the cat.

"Depends on the animal. I'll eat just about anything at this point!"

"Even a cat?" A voice spoke up.

Cloud tried to find it until the head of the cat was looking at him. With the big eyes, the animal laughed almost humanlike to scare the blond out of his wits.

"T-t-t-the cat talked?"

"Ranulf! Stop scaring our guest!" Ike glared down at the animal.

"Sorry..."

The cat's body glowed to reveal a humanoid like body replacing it. Green and purple eyes looked at Cloud still cat like. The curiosity of the person peaked with the light blue cat ears perked up. The person named Ranulf sat down next to Cloud with his blue tail sitting on the left side.

"Sorry for the scare. The name's Ranulf! I'm a Cat Laguz! And you are...?"

"I'm Cloud." Cloud forgive Ranulf's actions earlier.

"Cloud? I would have called you Birdy due to your hair!"

The entire mercenary band laughed. Cloud's face was flush red to hear that his hair was styled similar to birds. He still remembers the time that Bartz called him Boko when they were fighting with one another back where the gods were fighting against each other! Ike stop laughing first to see the other male's face completely red.

"Is it the heat, or are just embarrassed Cloud?" Ike question Cloud, who looked away from the flame. "Cloud?"

"It's the heat. I'll just eat and we'll be on our way back to the manor."

"Crap! I forgot the time! We need to return, now!"

Both men ate their food faster than anyone in the camp. Saying their goodbyes, Ike opened up a portal to the manor outside the campsite.

Master Hand discovered the two returning pass the curfew timer for the portal. He knew Cloud was new to pretty much everything, so he let it slide for now. The next time a fighter can take a friend to their realm was near the winter months. Ike ventured back to his room to see a small. note in his pocket. Probably Ranulf put it there to trick him like usual. He opened it to see it was Mist's handwriting instead.

 _Hey Big Bro,_

 _I know we never talk as much since we saved the world in all, but I'm proud of you fighting in this tournament. But I can tell Cloud is special to you. You smile and laugh more often when he's near...almost like when we were around mother before she died. Maybe I can see Cloud being like a big brother in law. I mean, it'll be weird to see a wedding ring on your finger and his, but I'll support you every step of the way! Anyway, I hope you two become best friends for life! The mercenaries here loved him for being different. Good luck Ike!_

 _Love Mist_

Ike just shutter madly. He wondered why Mist suggesting having Cloud as a step brother. But she's still young so she wouldn't understand. Getting down to his sleepwear, Ike just simply laid down to sleep.


End file.
